Bhatakana
The Bhatakana, or Wanderers, are nomads who make the deserts of Gandar and Uttar Gandar their home. Racial Origins The Bhatakana are related to the Ravindi, yet they shun the cities of their distant cousins, preferring a nomadic life in the desert. Their own legends claim they took up the nomadic life following the destruction of the Nine Halls of Opulence during the War of Independance. In truth, the Bhatakana may have walked the deserts since the Second Age. Political Structure The Bhatakana are divided into nine clans, or Samahan, based on kinship, and each clan has it's own territory (see below). In addition, each Samahan is divided into extended families (Khuna), led by a Kulavata. The whole clan is led by a Ukalavata, the most senior and respected of the Kulvata; the Ukalavata leads by consent, and is often chosen by the wisemen of the Samahan. If there is any contention, a vote takes place or, should the contenders will it, non-lethal combat. Each Samahan sends a representative to the Royal Sansaad, to debate and petition on behalf of the clan. The clan representatives often work together, presenting a united-front against the other nobles. This results in a lot of resentment towards the Clan-Representatives, who the other lords feel are over-represented at the Queen's court. Social Structure Most Wanderers are herders, and use goats and camels as sources of milk, wool and meat. Richer families may also own one or two Jarajas- though these are considered to be sacred animals, and are never eaten or milked. Other wanderers are traders, travelling to the Shandaran cities to trade their herbs and camel leather in return for rice and spices. Some Wanderers also sell their services as mercenaries, or caravan guards. The Bhatakana are territorial, and often inter-clan wars break out. These are rarely long-lived, and usually result in peace-talks, an exchange of oaths and women, and a new territorial borders. Despite this, they are most welcoming, and it is their custom to never turn away a traveller in need. Those who need water or food will always find hospitality. Once per year, all the clans will meet at the Ti'Uhara, a huge gathering, consisting of feasting, games and competitions. Here, alliances are made, news exchanged and, most importantly, marriages and couplings are arranged between different Samahans and Khunas. The Ti'Uhara takes place every Winter Solstice, at the ruined All-Shrine (Sabha'rā), just north of Alari Thael . Unlike their Shandu cousins, they do not follow a caste system, and find it distasteful and offensive. All Bhatakana are equals, and a Shandu would be wise to always treat a Wanderer with utmost courtesy and respect. Military Structure All males are trained how to use weapons from a young age. In times of combat, the whole sometimes comes together. Most Bhatakana are skilled riders, and fight from horse, camel or jaraja. Young warriors sometimes organize themselves into cadres, and set themselves up as merceneries for a few years. These cadres, however, will always put clan first, and will return to the clan if its threatened. Currency The Wanderers do not mint coins, preferring to trade for the goods that they need. They do value gold and silver, and will happily accept Shandaran or other coins. Appearance The Bhatakana resemble their Shandu kin, having dark complexions and short stature. Most dress in loose robes, known as a g''alaban'', and all wear a sha'al, a head covering to protect them from the sun and wind. Each clan wears their sha'aal in a different way. Housing The Wanderers have adapted well to life in the desert, and have grown hardy and strong, and they consider their city-dwelling cousins to be weak and decadent, derisively calling them Naramak ''(soft-skin). The Bhatakana live in temporary camps, in tents made from goat-skin. A few take shelter in ruins or caves, should their wanderings take them near. Diet Due to the harse conditions of the desert, the Bhatakana do not grow food. Instead they trade for what they need. Often they trade for rice and grains, and other foods which are easy to transport. They enjoy spicy foods in particular. They keep goats and camels, which they use for milk and flesh. Worship Whilst the Bhakatana worship the same gods as the Ravindi, they value Sheranukha, god of rain, above all. Offerings are sometimes made to Sheranukha, especially in times of extreme drought. He is also invoked whenever a Wanderer needs luck, or just wants to express anger. In addition, each clan claims descent from one or two sacred ancestors, and these are worshipped and respected, and often prayed to before a meal. Most Khuna have at least one or two ''Gupatan, or Secret-Keepers. These are channelers who speak with the ancestors, and seek omens in the skies and sands. In addition, they serve as story-tellers, relating the tales and deeds of the clan, of the ancestors, and of the gods before them. Gupatan can be of either sex. The Clans Category:Shandara Category:Races Category:Bhatakana